O(h) Océan
by xNJx
Summary: Tony était un pécheur comme les autres, amoureux de la mer. L'appel de sa chère et tendre est toujours trop fort, mais peut être que cette fois ci, c'est l'appel de quelque chose d'autre qui l'a poussé en mer. /FrostIron


_**O(h) Océan**_

Quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure, se dit Tony.

Et puis l'océan l'appelait de toute façon. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps sur la terre ferme parce que l'océan c'était l'amour de sa vie et puis tant pis si ça déplaisait à qui que ce soit. Lui vivait très bien ainsi.

Ce matin là donc, un vendredi. Le 15 juillet, quelque chose comme ça. Il devait être 06h37, peut être moins. L'heure, vous savez, c'est parfois compliqué. Tony, lui, préférait se fier au soleil en guise de pendule. Coucher. Lever. Coucher. Lever. C'est si simple, non ?

Aller en mer, c'était ce qui le maintenait en vie et lui permettait de mettre quelque chose dans son assiette, accessoirement. Et même, il se répétait mais cette étendue d'eau qui se mouvait et brillait de manière si fascinante au soleil, il en était tombé amoureux. La nuit, lorsque l'air marin se faisait plus frais et vorace, il enfilait une chemise en coton plus épaisse et restait longuement allongé sur le toit du bateau à détailler chaque parcelle de ce tapis bleuté. Puis ses yeux se fermaient, éreintés avant de commencer une nouvelle journée.

Mais pleine de surprises, s'il vous plaît ! De toute façon, il en avait tous les jours.

Tony se savait bien plus qu'un simple pêcheur, mais de là à pêcher une bestiole aussi étrange, si lourde et intrigante, quand même. A vrai dire, la bête en question ressemblait à un homme sur le haut du corps, puis ses jambes -du moins ce qui y ressemblait, vu que les pieds semblaient plus longs et flasques- se rejoignaient pour former un bas de poisson en tournis. Le corps entier était bleu cyan et argenté là où des motifs compliqués semblaient incrustés sur la peau. Pas d'écailles apparentes n'étaient visibles, jusque là.

Tony fronça les sourcils, car jamais il n'avait vu pareil animal. Et encore moins avec des yeux aussi semblables à ceux d'un être humain. Oui, car Tony avait sursauté, son mouvement de recul ayant eu pour conséquence qu'il avait les fesses par terre.

Pourquoi ? La créature le regardait. Ses yeux ne restèrent cependant que quelques secondes concentrés sur lui car, immédiatement après l'avoir vu, la bestiole se mouva difficilement, comme blessée. Ses jambes se déroulèrent gracieusement et il posait maintenant deux pieds bleu sur le sol du bateau. Il lui semblait compliqué de se mettre debout, et pourtant, il y parvint.

Tony restait toujours muet, immobile et pantois. Il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Lorsque le pêcheur se releva enfin, l'animal avait les yeux rivés sur l'étendue bleue. Il semblait l'observer comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Comme s'il découvrait l'endroit duquel il émergeait pour la première fois. Après tout, cette hypothèse était plausible. Comme Tony n'avait aucune idée que ce genre de créature existait, il s'agissait certainement de la première fois qu'elle était pêchée, et, par conséquent, l'animal restait stupéfait de voir qu'un autre monde existait, en dehors du monde aquatique d'où il provenait. Mais Tony restait perplexe. L'animal ressemblait vraiment à un homme...

Il s'approcha doucement et, ce fut lorsqu'il se trouva à quelque mètres de la bestiole sembla s'alerter. Il releva les yeux vers lui, alerte, et fit un mouvement de recul.

« NON ! Ne bouge pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. » commença Tony, essayant d'apaiser les craintes apparentes de la bête. Les sourcils fins et noirs comme le duvet épais sur son crâne furent rapidement froncés une fois les mots prononcés.

« Vous...vous me parlez ? » demanda-t-il, avec une voix tout ce qu'il y avait de naturelle.

Tony était cette fois ci pour de bon décontenancé. Oui, oui il parlait avec une créature étrange mais si incroyable à la fois. Non mais regardez cette beauté. Il voulait en savoir plus, découvrir plus de l'histoire de cette bête, mais pour le moment, il fallait le rassurer, lui prouver que lui ne représentait aucun danger. Il aurait été trop malheureux de faire quelque chose d'idiot, gâcher pareil occasion.

« Oui. Oui je te parle. » affirma-t-il, comme pour se rendre à l'évidence lui même. Peut être rêvait-il, tout simplement.

La créature bleu argent s'approcha, déplaçant ses pieds plus grands que la moyenne mais qui restaient incroyables par le simple fait qu'ils semblaient translucides et soyeux. Tony avait presque envie de se baisser pour toucher, sentir. Mais il ne fallait pas faire quelque chose qui aurait pu effrayer l'animal. Il se contenta de rester détaché, essayant de paraître le plus accueillant possible envers la bête.

« Alors...vous me voyez et vous...me parlez...Vous n'êtes pas effrayé ? »

Ces questions étaient posées d'une voix chevrotante, presque effrayée de demander, d'avoir une réponse. Les yeux, désormais perdus dans le vague, étaient humides. D'émotions, se dit Tony, ne trouvant pas d'autres réponses plausibles.

« Effrayé ? Tu es magnifique. »

L'interpellé releva brusquement sa paire d'yeux vers lui et le fixa. Ses lèvres, tremblantes, vacillantes, suggéraient quelque chose comme une crise de larmes proche, ou un ras-le-bol mental. Mais que pouvait-il bien lui être arrivé ? Certes, Tony avait lâché ces mots un peu précipitamment, mais ils étaient empreint d'une vérité tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pure.

« Magnifique... » soupira-t-il, en regardant ses mains aux doigts longs et fins, puis ceux ci vinrent caresser les symboles argentés sur sa peau lisse et bleue. « Magnifique, » répéta-t-il à nouveau, la voix cassée, « on ne m'a jamais dit cela... »

Tony s'approcha un peu, ne souhaitant en rien effrayer la créature. Celle ci n'effectua d'ailleurs aucun mouvement de recul, restant au contraire bien encrée sur ses pieds avant de relever la tête. Elle croisa les yeux de l'humain plus petit d'une tête que lui. Il semblait être un homme de confiance, franc et honnête. Et surtout, amical. Jamais il n'avait eu le droit à un compliment. On le considérait toujours comme une bête de foire, là où il venait, et même qu'il avait été chassé, se retrouvant finalement seul perdu dans l'océan qu'il découvrait maintenait sous un autre jour grâce à l'humain. Il devait avouer que le contact social, mais aussi la vue de la prison humide, qui avait été depuis de longues années la sienne, lui plaisait. Ainsi, il se sentait plus libre, nouveau. Lui, tout simplement. La bête que l'on appelait Loki.

Non. Bête n'était pas exact.

Au départ, il avait été prince dans ce monde, puis il avait fini par découvrir qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une bête capturée, une relique pour asseoir une domination entière sur le monde marin. Le monde duquel il parlait était un endroit inexploré, trop profond pour que les humains puissent s'y aventurer. Mais maintenant, il était là. Il repensa brièvement à Thor, ce traître, à Odin qui lui avait menti, puis à Frigga. Son cœur se brisa instantanément. Frigga avait toujours été la seule à l'aimer, et elle lui avait appris tant de choses, comme l'amour. Mais une fois les choses découvertes, Loki avait été empreint de rage, si bien qu'il avait été incontrôlable. La décision d'Odin avait été irrévocable. L'expulsion. Et si on ne revoyait ne serait-ce que la masse sombre de ses cheveux si révélateurs quant à ses origines -comme toute sa « famille » possédait les longs cheveux dorés-, il serait tué, abattu, réduit à néant.

Loki avait fui. Que faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Il avait nagé longuement, jusqu'à s'épuiser, mourir de faim, c'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas, avant de se laisser porter par le courant. Là, au bout d'un moment à rester inerte dans l'eau qui, lui semblait-il, devenait de plus en plus glacée, il fut pêché et, maintenant, il découvrait sa prison sous un autre angle.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur la situation présente. Heureusement, les pouvoirs qu'il avait hérité de ses mystérieux ancêtres lui permettaient de respirer en dehors de l'eau, mais également de rester debout comme un véritable humain. Mais il n'en était pas un, il n'était qu'une bête répugnante chassée d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien et d'une famille qui ne l'avait jamais aimée.

Loki senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux en même temps qu'une faiblesse soudaine. Oui, il mourrait de faim. Tandis que les autres créatures de son monde se nourrissaient généralement de poissons, Loki avait eu lui l'habitude de manger des plantes bonne pour sa santé et ses pouvoirs. Mais les autres se moquaient de ses détails, préférant plaisanter à son sujet sans même en savoir plus. N'était-ce pas triste, sérieusement ?

Il tourna son regard, qu'il espérait assez expressif, vers l'homme et, l'instant suivant, s'écroula au sol, la tête tourbillonnant.

…

Tony enveloppa le corps trempé dans une lourde couette et déposa le corps plus si lourd que cela sur son matelas faisant office de lit. Il disposa la tête brune sur un oreiller et se surprit à garder les doigts empêtrés dans la chevelure pendant un instant, ayant l'impression de caresser les algues les plus douces jamais touchées au monde. Il se permit ensuite de faire chauffer un peu d'eau, présentant une tasse de thé -bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée si la créature allait en faire usage ou pas- sur la petite table de chevet, ainsi qu'une petite ration de haricots en boîte. Ce n'était pas un repas cinq étoiles, mais lui n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Pendant que la créature gardait les yeux fermés, Tony se surprit à l'observer comme jamais. Il était trop intrigué pour faire autrement. Il ne se sentait en rien effrayé, mais juste...intrigué. Oui, voilà, c'était cela.

Il avait tellement de questions, et il voulait tellement de réponses. Il songea au retour, chose rare, étant donné qu'il pensait toujours plutôt à quand il pourrait repartir. Avec ses vivres, il pouvait rester deux semaines en mer sans avoir de problèmes. Mais que faire, maintenant ? Et devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Rhodey comprendrait-il, ou alors se moquerait-il en affirmant que tout ce temps passé en mer lui faisait avoir des hallucinations.

Tony décida qu'il garderait ces événements pour lui, et qu'il réfléchirait au moment présent.

D'ailleurs, il fut sorti de ses réflexions par la bête qui esquissa un mouvement, gémit puis ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux verts incroyables se posèrent sur lui, et trouvèrent presque aussitôt la nourriture déposée près de lui. Sans plus de cérémonie, il avala le contenu de la gamelle et but entièrement la tasse avant de regarder l'humain. Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres bleutée, laissant apparaître des dents blanches impeccables.

« Merci beaucoup pour cette hospitalité. »

Tout de suite après, il se releva, mais son corps n'obéit pas, lui. Il se sentit encore dans les vapes, trop fatigué et trop secoué par ce manque drastique de nourriture. Cela dit, son estomac bien remplit, il se sentait mieux. Il se rallongea et s'enroula à nouveau dans la couette agréablement chaude. Le froid ne tétanisait plus ses membres, et cette chaleur lui rappelait le plaisir de l'eau chaude lorsqu'il se promenait avec sa « mère ». Secoué, il balaya ce souvenir d'un mouvement de tête et se concentra à nouveau sur l'humain.

« Je suis désolé de m'être senti mal. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que...ca va mieux ? »

Loki hocha la tête. « Oui. Merci beaucoup... ? »

« Tony. »

Loki sourit. « On m'appelle Loki. J'ignore s'il s'agit là de mon vrai prénom. Mais sachez, Tony, que vous m'avez sauvé la vie et que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, je pense. »

Tony se leva et vint s'installer près de lui, à son chevet, encore trop intrigué par Loki. Mais il ne voulait pas l'achever de question alors qu'il se remettait tout juste d'émotions fortes.

« Je sais que vous devez vous interroger, et je répondrai à vos questions mais...je dois rester secret, sinon les gens ne te croiront pas, ou ils voudront venir voir par eux mêmes et j'ai peur des conséquences. »

Tony comprit, et hocha simplement la tête. L'instant suivant, Loki se rendormit.

…

Tony fixait les étoiles sur le toit de son bateau. Il adorait ce moment, et cette journée était si particulière, alors la vue avait une autre saveur. Plus incroyable que jamais.

Soudain, dans la pénombre, il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui. Loki était réveillé, apparemment. Il avait dormi douze bonnes heures et semblait mieux aller. Peut être qu'il allait en savoir plus maintenant. Il mourrait d'envie d'en connaître plus, en tout cas. Loki se glissa à côté de lui, toujours vêtu de son sort de sous-vêtements bleu comme sa peau qui devait avoir pour seule et unique fonction de cacher ses parties. Loki s'allongea donc à côté de lui et ses yeux brillaient comme les étoiles en regardant celles ci. Ses cheveux, éparpillés autour de sa tête, aspirait le reflet brillant des étoiles, semblant plus soyeux et doux que jamais.

« C'est si beau. Je ne les avait jamais vues, et pourtant, elles étaient juste là au dessus de nous. » chuchota Loki, émerveillé.

Tony sourit. « Je les regarde tous les soirs. »

Il en était fier, ouais. Après un moment de silence pendant lequel Loki observait attentivement chaque étoile, Tony se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que...tu sais ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? »

Loki ferma les yeux et respira fortement. « Je ne peux pas aller sur la terre ferme, ni retourner dans l'eau. » Il rigola nerveusement. « Je suis comme qui dirait perdu. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Tony. « Écoute, j'ignore pourquoi tu ne peux pas retourner en bas, mais si ta vie est en danger, alors oui, je pense qu'il faut éviter. » Il prit sa respiration et continua : « Ensuite, on ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu ne peux pas aller sur la terre ferme, non ? Je veux dire, ça fait un peu plus de douze heures que tu es hors de l'eau et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'y retourner pour respirer, alors... »

Loki s'esclaffa. « Ha ha. En effet. J'ai des pouvoirs qui me permettent de rester hors de l'eau, on dirait. Je l'ai découvert tout à l'heure, lorsque je les ai utilisés pour me protéger. »

Tony se redressa sur un coude, un peu plus proche. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux les utiliser pour... » Il effectua un geste couvrant tout son corps.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Loki, sa peau bleue chatoyant avec la lumière de la lune.

« Euh. Je ne sais pas, te changer ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, essayant d'imaginer une forme humaine qui serait plausible. Bien sûr, il garderait ses cheveux noirs qu'il aimait tant. Ensuite, il copierait le teint de peau de Tony, puis porterait des vêtements identiques. Ses pieds seraient moins allongés et seraient chaussés comme ceux du pêcheur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Tony le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Loki, inquiet.

Il leva une main et, OH, celle ci était blanche comme la peau de Tony. Il baissa les yeux sur son corps allongé et le découvrit vêtu d'un bas ample et d'un haut vert. Ses pieds étaient recouverts de deux chaussures confortables avec des lacets. Il se tourna vers Tony.

« J'ai réussi ? » comme si les preuves visuelles n'étaient pas suffisantes, il souhaitait en avoir une orale.

Tony s'esclaffa. « Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Loki sourit. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Il utilisait déjà tellement de son pouvoir pour se garder hors de l'eau alors rester ainsi ? Il se radoucit, ce que Tony ne manqua pas de remarquer. Au même moment, sa concentration disparut, sa peau redevint bleu cyan.

« Ca ne marchera pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort, j'en ai bien peur. »

Il sentit une vive émotion naître en lui, puis commença à lui raconter son histoire, n'oubliant aucun détails de la lourde trahison, des mensonges, de la séparation puis de la menace. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Tony écoutait tous les détails. Il nota mentalement la présence d'un monde marin, mais aussi le fait que Loki était un prince déchu n'ayant à présent plus de « chez lui » à proprement parler. Il soupira.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Loki. »

L'interpellé sourit tristement. « Tu n'as pas à l'être. Au moins, j'ai pu te rencontrer et découvrir que j'étais magnifique. »

Seules les étoiles furent témoins de la chaleur sur le visage de Tony.

…

Le lendemain avait déjà une autre saveur. Loki émit le souhait de retourner à l'eau pour pouvoir regagner un peu de ses pouvoirs. Tony lui demanda d'être prudent et de revenir après qu'il se sente mieux. Cela lui laissait sûrement quelques bonnes heures pour réfléchir à comment faire évoluer la situation. Il ne sentait pas cela comme une corvée. Au contraire, Loki était quelqu'un de très agréable et mystérieusement cultivé, utilisant sans aucun doute ses pouvoirs pour l'être, ou alors un génie que Tony ne soupçonnait pas. Il apprenait vite, aussi. C'est pourquoi le matin il avait insisté pour l'aider à pécher et n'avait pas cessé de poser des questions à Tony sur la façon dont il se servait de ceci, de cela ou bien diverses choses. Tony avait aimé ce moment, il se sentait fier de pouvoir transmettre quelque chose à quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif que Loki.

Une fois la créature sous-marine disparut dans un incroyable plongeon digne des nageurs professionnels les plus renommés, Tony était rentré à l'intérieur et avait soigneusement déplié sa carte usée sur les bords. Il se souvenait l'avoir achetée lors d'une de ses escales, puis il se rappelait aussi des nombreuses découvertes qu'elle avait permise d'effectuer. Tony caressa le papier usé, appréciant la sensation de ce toucher si particulier. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent et, soudain, sous ses doigts, la sensation de la peau de Loki naquit. Il pouvait sentir la peau fraîche et douce, humide et ondulée.

Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, toujours assit devant la carte dépliée sur sa modeste table en bois. Certes, Loki était magnifique, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il tombe dans ce délire. Tony ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de repenser à la sensation de ses doigts empêtrés dans les cheveux humides et bouclés, comment il avait aimé sentir les cheveux caresser sa peau.

Tony se ressaisit.

Après deux heures à étudier longuement la carte, il finit par se relever, fier d'avoir trouvé une solution pour Loki.

…

Un autre soir assit à l'avant du bateau, les jambes dans le vide. Loki a encore les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, petit sourire aux lèvres. Il a l'air de se sentir beaucoup mieux. Tony se peut pas s'empêcher de le fixer dans la pénombre , impressionné par sa beauté, mais aussi par son courage.

Loki semble remarquer les yeux posés sur lui après un moment, alors il se tourna vers Tony pour lui sourire.

« J'ai passé une journée fantastique. Cette partie est ma préférée. Les étoiles sont définitivement un trésor pour moi. »

Tony sourit à son tour, touché par les sourires contagieux de Loki.

« Loki. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisses rester, je veux dire, hors de l'eau, tout en y étant. Loin du danger et en ayant une vie convenable. Ou même agréable, devrais-je. »

Tout de suite, Loki se retourna vivement vers lui, trop désireux d'en savoir plus. Il allait lui offrir un nouveau départ, bien sûr que la créature blessée était intéressée par cette douce promesse de vie. Tony déplia devant eux la carte et, du bout des doigts, expliqua comment un jour il avait trouvé un petit bout de terre appelé ici île inhabitée et qui regorgeait de végétation. L'île n'était pas répertoriée, voilà pourquoi Tony l'avait grossièrement dessiné sur sa carte, histoire de garder en souvenir qu'ici se trouvait un de ses nombreux trésors. L'accès à l'eau était direct, tout comme celui à la terre ferme, offrant un compromis des plus avantageux. Loki pourrait juste vivre tranquillement. Et Tony viendrait le voir aussi souvent que possible.

Lorsque ce dernier releva les yeux, il aperçut la créature à la peau bleue toujours aussi magnifique pleurer à chaudes larmes. Certes, il s'agissait de larmes de joie, mais Tony ne put pas s'empêcher de se pencher pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il laissa son visage dans le cou de l'autre, humant l'odeur rafraîchissante de Loki avant de se reprendre. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Tu m'offres ton île, Tony. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, » chuchota Loki, en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les étoiles.

…

L'île était comme Tony l'avait décrite. Un bout de terre regorgeant de végétation à en perdre haleine. Mais l'île n'était pas non plus de taille astronomique. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Tony laissa Loki découvrir la petite cabane qu'il s'était construite lors de son expédition. Une cabane d'une vingtaine de mètres carré, juste assez suffisant pour une personne seule avec des meubles provenant sûrement du bateau, donc nouvellement réaménagé.

Tony resta une journée entière avec Loki, lui montrant comment se servir de ci ou de cela. Puis il partit tôt le matin avant que la créature ne soit réveillée.

Il fallait que Loki s'habitue à vivre seule pendant un moment. Puis il reviendrait le voir dans deux jours. Là il saurait si son choix était le bon.

…

En effet, le bon choix, c'était.

Non seulement Loki avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour rendre l'endroit plus accueillant mais il l'avait également fait pour reproduire des objets qu'il avait vu sur le bateau. En plus de cela, il portait des vêtements, même si ceux ci ne s'accordaient pas toujours avec les vêtements qu'il portait.

Tony lui rendait visite deux fois par semaine tout en rentrant sur la terre ferme, la sienne du moins, pour continuer de ramener son gagne pain. Cette situation dura plusieurs semaines, des mois même. Tony était impressionné par la créature devenant plus homme et plus cultivé que certains que Tony côtoyait parfois au bar. Il était non seulement impressionné, mais de plus en plus, il était charmé.

« Loki ? » l'appela Tony en pénétrant dans l'habitation comme il en avait l'habitude deux fois par semaine.

L'interpellé ne se trouvait pas dans la salle de « séjour », alors il tenta sa chance dans la chambre, le rappelant à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le rideau faisant office de porte, il se retourna tout de suite, mais trop tard, l'image était dans sa tête et la chaleur commençait à s'insinuer partout en lui.

« TONY ! » s'écria Loki, surpris. Ce dernier attrapa le drap pour le plaquer sur son corps nu allongé. Oui, car Tony avait découvert Loki nu, allongé sur son lit avec un bouquin et des écouteurs, appréciant apparemment la culture musicale de la terre.

Puis, au lieu de laisser place à la gêne, Loki explosa de rire.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

Tony se retourna un peu avant d'avoir la confirmation complète que Loki avait caché son corps(ET quel corps, nom de dieu). Mais il fut deux fois plus surpris lorsqu'il vit que Loki était sous forme humaine, la peau pâle lui allant si bien.

« Désolé, » bredouilla Tony, rouge de partout.

Loki sourit. « Tu rougis, » nota-t-il en se redressant sur un coude, une position qui, pour n'importe qui ayant les idées larges, aurait été très très intéressante.

« Ah bon ? » demanda simplement Tony, complètement perdu, les yeux sur le torse dévoilé de Loki.

« Oui. Tu rougis, Tony. »

La tension dans la pièce n'avait jamais été telle quelle. Loki abandonna son bouquin et ses écouteurs sur le côté et se leva entièrement, complètement nu avant de se diriger lentement vers Tony. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poils, ne cachant maintenant plus le désir ardent présent dans son regard.

« Est-ce que moi aussi je peux te voir nu ? » demanda Loki sur ses lèvres, comme le rapprochement vint de lui même.

De toute façon, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que les choses avaient littéralement changées entre eux. Tony voulait lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite.

Ainsi, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se gouttèrent tandis que les mains curieuses de Loki défaisaient vêtement après vêtement. Une fois nu, Tony se colla entièrement à Loki, se souvenant de ses doigts caressant les cheveux et la peau lors de leur première rencontre. Loki était léger, se dit Tony en le portant pour le déposer sur le lit. Il laissa sa bouche goûter chaque endroit de sa peau pâle, même s'il aurait aimé la voir bleue. Mais peut être que Loki n'était pas près pour cela, après tout. Voilà pourquoi il se changeait en forme humaine de plus en plus.

« Tu es magnifique, » souffla Tony entre ses cuisses.

« Je sais, » gémit l'autre, la tête rejetée en arrière, enfoncée dans les oreillers.

Loki ne sembla pas souffrir lorsque Tony le prépara, alors le pêcheur se fit la réflexion intérieur que Loki avait sans aucun doute déjà avoir eu des amants. Peut être même un mari, si l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe était autorisée là où il venait. Sûrement, se dit-il, sûrement.

« Tony, » souffla Loki, lorsque celui ci retira ses doigts pour positionner son entre-jambe entre ses jambes ouvertes.

« Hmm ? » fit brièvement l'autre, trop occupé par son érection qui lui quémandait de l'attention.

Loki fit un geste de la main au dessus du pénis de Tony, une lueur verte illuminant leurs deux corps avant de disparaître. Tony fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Ne panique pas. C'est juste un sort que nous nous devons d'effectuer avant tout acte sexuel. Dans le cas contraire, je me retrouverais à porter un enfant, vu que chez nous, femmes et hommes les portent. »

Tony avala l'information, toujours trop passionné par le monde de Loki et il l'embrassa.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il.

Un merci pour de nombreuses choses.

Mais un merci surtout d'avoir la chance de l'aimer. Comme il aimait l'étendue d'eau bleutée.

Cet o(h) océan, soupira-t-il lors de l'orgasme.

…

 _The end._

 _O(h) océan, by xNJx_

…


End file.
